The Administrative Core Unit of the PITT-MCRC has direct responsibility for the proper functioning and integration of the MCRC components (Research Base, Methodology Core, Individual Projects). The Administrative Core Unit provides administrative support to PITT-MCRC personnel, and performs a centralized coordinating function for the continuing activities of the Center and the mechanisms for ongoing Center evaluation. Along with the Methodology Core this unit fosters interactions between PITT-MCRC investigators and other members of the University's research community. The Administrative Core represents the interests of the PITT-MCRC investigators in meetings with leaders in the Health Sciences Schools and the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC) administration. The specific aims of the Administrative Unit are: i) to provide leadership, counsel and evaluation for the PITT-MCRC investigators and staff in their proposed activities (individual projects and the Methodology Core); ii) to provide mechanisms for representation of the interests of the PITT-MCRC research base investigators with other Departments and Schools within the institution and the Medical Center administration; iii) to expand the arthritis, musculoskeletal and skin diseases Research Base by attracting promising investigators in the institution into the PITT-MCRC (with proper review and approval) and by aiding in the recruitment of new faculty interested in arthritis, musculoskeletal and skin diseases research; iv) to promote the dissemination of knowledge about arthritis, musculoskeletal and skin diseases, foster interactions between investigators, and stimulate innovative interdisciplinary research through the organization of a high quality Academic Development Program as detailed in the Methodology Core; and v) to organize and carry out all PITT-MCRC policies and decision-making activities..